A Yaoi of My Own
by Kumiko-Sama
Summary: Yaoi and Lemon! These are your warnings! Comments please! O.O


Note: This is a yaoi!! That means guyxguy action! If u don't like, don't read!!

these are my own characters!!

Here are the character stats!!

Name: Light

Eyes: hazel

Hair: light brown, long, and straight

Skin: lightly tan

Likes: Hiro and hot weather

Dislikes: being inside too much, unless it's cold outside

Other: slits his wrist, but nobody knows. Lives with best friend and crush, Hiro. Light is gay, but still hasn't come out to anyone. Never really talks about himself. Writes in a diary.

Name: Hiro

Eyes: big and dark green

Hair: black and shoulder-length, also straight

Skin: pale

Likes: Light, cold weather, computers, and shiny objects

Dislikes: fruitcake (the food) and annoying people

Other: lives with best friend light. Also gay, nobody knows. Blah blah blah. Loves guys with scars. Always paces around when he's angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light P.O.V

Light waited patiently on the doorstep for Hiro to get back. His best friend was always out doing something or another; shopping, visiting friends, or just wandering about.

"Light!!"

It was Hiro, running towards him with a bag in hand. Something about the look on his face made Lights heart beat faster than ever. Faster that when he had seen the raven-haired boy in the showe--

"Light?! Answer me!!" Light snapped out of his reverie as his friend came closer.

"Oh! Hiro!! I--um-- didn't see you there!" light lied badly, wishing that Hiro hadn't broken his train of thought.

"So?" Hiro asked, grinning

"So what?" light questioned

"What were you thinking about?!" light pouted, making such a cute face that Hiro just wanted to stand up and kiss him right there

"Nothing." He mumbled, embarrassed about the thoughts that he had just had. Light knew _he_ was gay, but he wasn't sure about Hiro, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship over something so trivial.

"Okay! Then I'll go make us some dinner. What do you want?"

"Hamburgers!! -" light yelled, losing his cool composure.

Hiro giggled and Light blushed, realizing how dumb he had just sounded.

"lets eat on the _couch_ tonight." light suggested "Then we can watch a movie!"

Hiro just nodded, turning away to try and hide his growing erection from the other.

What had turned him on so suddenly? Was it the giggle? Or was it the way light had said couch? If he had said bed, Hiro might have had to tackle him then and there.

The brunette decided to leave his pondering for later. He let himself cool down and got up to go help Hiro in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro P.O.V

On the walk home, Hiro had been pondering something. How can he show light that he was gay without really telling him? Midway through their dinner and movie, light had it all figured out. He cuddled close to light and rested his head on the brunettes chest, cradling his ear right where his friends chest met his neck. He could hear lights heart beating faster at this new position, and he also heard him gasp at the closeness of them.

"what's the matter?" Hiro asked, looking up innocently, expecting light to tell him to move.

Instead, he felt himself bring pulled into the stronger boy. There were lips against his, and something warm and wet on his lower lip. Hiro automatically opened his mouth and he felt Lights tongue slip in. He thought that he heard his best friend whisper "I'm sorry" as Light pulled away from him. He was pushed off roughly and saw light running to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light P.O.V

WHAT HAD HE DONE?!?!?! He had tried so hard to keep from kissing Hiro for so long, and it had all crashed because of a small cuddle! Light was just grabbing his favorite razor when Hiro came in and stopped at the sight before him. There was light, face red and tearstained, holding a razorblade up to his wrist. Hiro leaped on his friend, tackling him to the bed and sitting on him. He pulled the razor out of his grasp and threw it on the floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!?!" Hiro yelled, moving forward and backwards in his anger, because he couldn't pace around like he normally did. Light was moaning from the friction of Hiro on him, moving over and back on his hips.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF JUST BECAUS E YOU KISSED ME?!?!" the raven was screaming now. "I DON'T MND!! IN FACT, I LIKED IT!!" he calmed himself and stopped moving. "why were you going to do that?" he whispered, tears welling up in his beautiful, forest green eyes. "I'd never be able to live without you, light." He sobbed.

And before Light could comfort his weeping friend, he felt lips against his. Light was shocked. Surely he had made this movement? No. He was being pinned down to the bed, with _Hiro_ kissing _him_. He was bigger and stronger than Hiro, so he rolled over and trapped the smaller boy underneath him.

"I wanted to tell you this for a while, but I never had the courage." Light said, his voice soft and seductive. "I love you, Hiro."

He leaned for a kiss and was greeted with Hiro's open lips, just waiting for him to explore him, to know what was inside of that beautiful body. He cupped his best-friend-turned-boyfriends' chin in his hand to deepen the kiss. He felt hands at his waist, pulling up his shirt. He broke away from his lover for a second to allow him to remove the fabric, then leaning back in. he was stopped.

"if you love my, why did you regret kissing me?"

"What?" light was confused.

"I was you with a razor to your wrist! You were crying!" they were sitting up now "if you love me, then why do you regret it so much as to cut yourself?" Hiro now figured it was time for the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro P.O.V

"I've done that since I was twelve."

Hiro couldn't believe his ears. His best friend, his beloved first love, was cutting his wrist? Of course! Why hadn't he ever noticed? Light was always acting strange whenever he came out of the bathroom or his bedroom. (( x7x: hehheh. I know what else he might have been doing in there ))

Was that what he had been doing in there? That explained the long sleeves in the winter and arm warmers in the summer! That explained the band-aids, and the scars that light hid whenever he was asked about them!! It all made sense!!

"but, did you ever realize that if you mess up, you could die?"

"Well… yeah. Actually, that was what I was trying to do when I started. I was depressed. I had asked a girl out, but she turned me down. It took me a lot of courage to do that, and it seemed like my life was ruined. So I decided 'if she didn't like me, then no one ever could' so I tried to just die ,but... Anyways, this was the same thing. I knew that I was gay, Hiro. I just didn't want you to find out like that. You looked surprised when I kissed you, so I thought that it had been the wrong thing to do."

(( x7x: wow, that was a wicked long speech ))

"I _was_ surprised, light. But that wasn't the reason. I-- I was trying to show you that I wanted you without really telling you. I was nervous that if I said it, you would reject me and hate me. So I -- I'm sorry. I really am" his eyes were welling up with tears now "I didn't mean to make you so upset. I just… just…"

He sobbed into lights bare chest, not thinking of himself, but of how much pain he had put his best friend through for his own, selfish reasons. He was so stupid. He could just… _die. _No. he should never think that. _Ever!_ "but why do you still do it? Why didn't you stop?"

"I started again when I met you. Its because of you that I am who I am today."

Hiro's face showed an expression of pure hurt

"No! Wait! I didn't mean that! I meant that you made me cross over! Before I met you, I was totally straight. But you were so cute, and you were nice. You were just perfect! But you were straight, and I liked you. So I had that same hopelessness that I had before."

Hiro mumbled something under his breath, but light couldn't figure out what he had said.

"what?"

"I was gay that whole time!" Hiro said, clearly now. "All through junior high and high school. And even now!! Although… I guess you know that now "

Light just gaped. He didn't look angry, but he looked a little hurt, and very surprised.

"so… you never told me?"

"no" Hiro said, looking down at the muscled chest in front of him. "you're the first person that I've ever told. I really should've said it sooner. Its just, I thought you might not like me. That you might never talk to me again, or you would ignore me, or-" Hiro drew in his breath, looking at his knees. "move out." He was afraid to say it, afraid of hearing the words that he felt were true come out of Lights perfect mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light P.O.V

"Never."

He saw Hiro look up, shocked.

"I would never move out, Hiro. You're my best friend. And even if you were gay and I wasn't, I would never abandon you."

Light smiled softly as he felt lips against his and was pulled down once again into the welcoming fabric of his bed. There was skin on his, and Light realized that Hiro had taken his shirt off. He felt hands stroking his hair as he held Hiro closely, their bare chests pressed into each other, a picture of their togetherness.

They lay side by side, and some very "interesting" thoughts began to come into lights head. Those hundreds of yaoi fan fictions had certainly not done him any good. He made a decision to do something --something… fun (( x7x: Oo )) He straddled the black- haired boy, and watched a blush creep up Hiro's pale face

"Wh-what are you doing Light?" he gasped, his face a dark shade of scarlet now.

"You said you loved me. Are you going to stand by that?" light said forcefully

"Y- yes, but I…"

"If you still mean it, you need to prove it to me." Light leaned down to suck and bite on his lovers neck, leaving small red marks where his mouth had been. "I don't believe you." He whispered against Hiro's hot face, his lips ghosting over the pale flesh, and making Hiro blush even more fiercely.

"I-- I love you, light" and with those words, he felt Hiro shift underneath him, and heard a sound like fabric rustling.

Looking down, he say his best friend laying beneath him . . . completely naked. Just looking at the perfect body made Lights heart pound against his rib cage, making him feel like it would burst out of his rib cage in a matter of seconds. He leaned forward and kissed Hiro's chest, licking it, and then kissing it again, leaving those same marks all over his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING!! HERE COMES THE LEMON!! STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

Hiro P.O.V

Pleasure. Pure pleasure was what was coursing through Hiro's body right now. Light was doing something so amazing. He had licked, kissed and bitten his way down to sensitive flesh, and Hiro was moaning from the heat of lights mouth on him. He felt it. His entire lower body was burning. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt so good… so right. He realized in that second that he had done the right thing. He had never fully accepted the fact that he was gay until now. He had been so confused and conflicted until he had actually said it out loud.

Lights long tongue swept over his skin, leaving trails of saliva all over his lower abdomen. Hiro moaned loudly in pleasure as his hard length was engulfed in his lovers mouth, sending burning sensations through his entire body.

"L-light?" Hiro moaned/whispered

"hmmmm?" Light hummed, making Hiro's back arch up as the vibrations rolled over his body.

"I love you."

"hmmmm." Light hummed again, sending more vibrations flowing through Hiro.

"ahh!! Light!!" Hiro cried as one of his sensitive balls were sucked into lights mouth and light ran his tongue over the previously neglected flesh. "light! I'm gonna… aah!" Hiro screamed when the warm, wet cavern moved back up to his sensitive cock and light ran his teeth over the pale flesh. He screamed his lovers name one last time before he orgasmed into his boyfriends mouth.

Light swallowed everything the raven-haired boy had to offer him(which was quite a lot, by the way) and licked the last of Hiro's cum off his lips.

To B Continued!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Afterword

Kumi-Chan: So! How do you guys like your first chapter of your story?

Light: Well, aside from revealing all of my deepest secrets in 5 pages, it's ok.

Kumi-Chan: Yeah… Sorry about that ' What about you, Hiro?

Hiro: Well, I was sad that you changed my name halfway through.

Kumi-Chan: Oh yeah! Your name was Leigh first, but I kept getting confused, so now you're Hiro!!

Hiro: Well, I liked the lemon but here's a notice!! holds up paper

LIGHT AND HIRO ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS!! ASK ME FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM!!


End file.
